Canto fúnebre
by Heiwajima Ayako
Summary: EDITADO Nagumo Haruya luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados termina en una extraña mansión, atrapado con sus curiosos habitantes , Un embalsamador bastante curioso, un peliverte que solo piensa en comida y una reina del hielo que no para de llamar su atención pero... realmente estará bien enamorarse de la reina que murió dos veces?


**Hoho~ tengo que pedir disculpas a quienes han leído este fanfic ( si es que alguien ya leyo este fanfic XD ) porque razón ?**

**pues cuando estaba leyendo esto para comenzar con el segundo capitulo ( e tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente y por mas que quiera no e podido avanzar ) y entonses me di cuenta de que publique el borrador el cual no estaba del todo bien hecho ;A; y como perdi el ultimo**

**gaste un poco de tiempo en volverlo editar~**

**así**** que bueno que lo Disfruten nwn**

Este sera un BurnXGazelle , sin embargo pretendo dejar a Suzuno como una chica ~ si quieren imagínenselo como hombre , pero para mi es mucho más fácil de esta manera ademas de ser inspirado en "Leonore la bella niña muerta"

* * *

Bajo un ambiente de nada más que niebla y tempestad , una fuerte tormenta se llevaba acabo a las afueras de la ciudad Inazuma , aquella depresiva tormenta no habría de ser para nadie algún problema pues debían de encontrarse refugiados en sus cálidos hogares sin mayores preocupaciones , sinembargo, nuestro protagonista no se encontraba con esta dichosa suerte, caminaba a paso lento entre el barro con la visión borrosa , cojeando del pie derecho y con la frente cubierta de sangre sin duda una tortuosa caminata , jadeaba con fuerza mientras buscaba algún refugio de la lluvia y donde curar sus heridas, estaba completamente solo, sin esperanzas de ayuda, era un lugar apartado de la ciudad, nadie lo escucharía si llegase a gritar por ayuda y por más que tuviese su teléfono celular en su bolsillo este no tenia señal.

Llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo alguno, cuando sus esperanzas de ser encontrado se comenzaron a agotar lograr divisar a la lejanía una gran deteriorada mansión quien la viese sin duda pensaría que era una mansión encantada, pero el estado en el que se encontraba Nagumo Haruya era pésimo, no podía simplemente acobardarse por algo ridículo como eso, pero sus fuerzas no le daban más, aun quedaban barios metros para llegar a aquella mansión pero no puedo evitarlo. callo inconsciente con sus energías agotadas.

* * *

Antes de continuar debemos detenernos a pensar, como se había metido en este problema, inconsciente en medio de un frondoso bosque en una noche de tormenta ?esa es una pregunta con una respuesta sencilla, Nagumo Haruya siempre fue alguien quien logro hacerse con una gran cantidad de enemigos sin problema alguno, su actitud arrogante, impulsiva junto con un evidente complejo de superioridad logro iniciar la furia de quienes seguramente no debió de ni siquiera haber seles acercado.

Los enemigos de Nagumo eran muchos como ya mencionamos, pero una vez que Nagumo los ridiculizo por ultima vez, estos olvidaron toda su humanidad, se volvieron bestias sedientas de aquella deliciosa venganza, se unieron, pero no para derrotare de manera limpia, para eliminarlo, para asesinarle , para eliminar a aquella pulga que se interponía en sus caminos de gloria se lanzaron como manada de lobos ante una presa difícil golpeando y lastimando al tulipán de fuego usando escarpelos, navajas y los puños, este, era fuerte y había logrado dejar a barios de sus atacantes inconscientes, pero el era solo un hombre contra una pequeña tropa de humanos fuera de sus cabales quienes al paso del tiempo ya atacaban sin sin dejarle oportunidad de devolver los golpes.

15 minutos de una dura batalla fueron como horas para nuestro amigo, estaba demasiado herido una vez en el piso, sangrando y con pocas posibilidades de moverse hicieron lo que creyeron mejor, lo subieron al vehículo de uno de sus atacantes, manejaron 20 minutos y abandonaron su cuerpo inconsciente a las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque, donde seguramente no podría volver , los lobos lo devorarían antes de lograrlo o caería a de uno de los riscos cercanos partiéndose la cabeza y falleciendo de todos modos.

Así era como había iniciado el fin de la vida de nuestro amigo, solo y sin esperanzas, Thanatos, el encargado de darle muerte a cada ser humano es un ser extremadamente travieso, quien sabe, tal vez esta vez tendría una oportunidad de unirse a la comedia del titiritero del destino.

* * *

Sintió suavemente la cálida piel de alguien sobre sus mejillas, ya no sentía la lluvia caer sobre su rostro o la sangre caer molestamente sobre los parpados, movió sus dedos con dificultad sintiendo la calidez de las sabanas de seda las cuales le cubrían gran parte del cuerpo, abrió sus ojos con dificultad notando que no se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba en algún lugar desconocido con dos extrañas personas a su lado aunque con la visión aun borrosa solo podía ver sus siluetas

-Neh neh Hiro-chan Hiro-chan ¡ crees que el valla a morir ? -saltaba alegremente la persona más pequeña, paresia una chica, no podía diferenciare el todo y el tono juguetón con el que este hablaba tampoco ayudaba bastante para esto

- Mido... realmente harás mucho ruido si sigues de esa manera, vas a molestar a la dueña de la casa...-se le escucho reír de una manera suave y agradable, hablaba de manera educada y pacifica- y bien si llegase a morir, tendré que hacerle lo mismo que a los demás

-nunca te cansas de eso Hiro-chan ? en verdad debes de tener un trabajo agotador -se acurruco en los brazos de su compañero

-para nada... es mi trabajo y si no fuera por eso, quien sabe, ella no estaría aquí verdad?

En ese momento Nagumo logro recuperar la visión y sentarse sobre la cama, su pecho y sus manos se encontraban con vendas al igual que las demás partes de su cuerpo las cuales habían resultado heridas, vio fijamente a sus salvadores, El más alto de los dos quien respondía al nombre de Hiroto era un joven de ojos color jade y cabellos rojos peinados de una manera bastante curiosa, sin embargo, mas curioso que este eran las extrañas cicatrices que se encontraban por toda su cara y los bizarros cuernos de alce que salían de su cabeza. A su lado se encontraba quien respondía al nombre de Midorikawa, o Mido para los amigos tenia unos hermosos ojos color aceituna y un largo y rizado cabello verde pistacho tomada en una coleta, llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello alto que le cubría hasta 4 dedos más arriba de las rodillas y se encontraba descasa, pero este al igual que su compañero tenia un detalle poco común, aquellos largos colmillos que podían verse siempre que abría la boca y su extraña cola.

Estos le habían explicado que le habían encontrado moribundo a las afueras de la mansión y por supuesto que no soportaron verlo de ese modo, terminando por dejarlo entrar y curarle las heridas aunque también debieron de explicarle que ellos no eran los únicos quienes vivían en aquella mansión.

- Así que luego de detener a Mido-chan de devorarse tu cabello porque pensó que era comida y convencerla a ella te dejamos descansar aquí -explico el pelirrojo de ojos jade de una manera amable

- Porcierto señor tulipán, te duele la cabeza? la verdad es que sin querer te dejamos caer de las escaleras mientras te traíamos

-Mido...

-QUE ?¡ Suzu-chan no ayudo y necesitaba mi otra mano para comer ese muffin ¡ -movía sus brazos y lanzaba cosas mientras hacia un berrinche, saltaron sillas, lamparas y demás cosas que se pudiesen encontrar

Mientras se formaba una alboroto en la habitación de al lado descansando tranquilamente sobre su cama , vistiendo nada más que un hermoso vestido negro sin hombros con algunos pequeños adornos blancos que llevaba hasta las rodillas suspiraba una joven de largos y un tanto desordenados cabellos blancos, quien la viera creía que era un ángel de hielo por sus hermosos cabellos y ojos color cielo, pero nuestra querida dama no era ningún ángel que digamos... se paro de un salto y entro a la habitación donde Nagumo el tulipán se encontraba descansando casi echando la puerta abajo de una patada -

-Hiroto porque tanto escándalo ? -dijo al mismo tiempo que sobre su mano derecha caían pedazos de plato roto el cual gracias al berrinche de midorikawa había terminado por romperse al llegar ella, ella miro su mano mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar, en su rostro no se notaba rastro de dolor alguno pero mas importante era el liquido que de u mano empezaba a brotar, no era sangre común, era negra y mucho mas espesa que esta.- diablos... otra vez esta cosa

- tendremos que volver a limpiar la alfombra...

- Po-porque no esta sangrando -susurro exaltado

- Por supuesto que no esta sangrando _después de todo ella esta embalsamada _no puede sangrar como los vivos...

**Oh diablos en que clase de mansión patas arriba se había metido ...**

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo si pudieran dejen algún review a ver si les gusto**

**o para darme alguna sugerencia, eso es todo por ahora**

**tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capiltulo**

**bye bye**


End file.
